


im trying to figure out how this website works

by masterofnothing



Category: bts
Genre: Fuck Or Die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofnothing/pseuds/masterofnothing
Summary: ignoRE





	1. Chapter 1

yoyoyoyoyoyoyoyo ignore THIS PLS


	2. ignoRE 2

me again IGNORE


End file.
